


Getting to know you

by Goth_Kitty



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Breasts, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lesbian Sex, Masterbation, Nipples, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goth_Kitty/pseuds/Goth_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NOW COMPLETE! (unless I decide to come back to this in the future and add more). Femslash AJ Lee/Paige. Set in the aftermath of Paige's RAW debut and Divas title win. The two on screen rivals get to know each other a little better after their match. Also features CM Punk, Kaitlyn and a brief mention of my OC, Kellie Hart, from my fan fiction "Double Trouble".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at the request of a friend. Just a little something written for fun. It was just a one shot but I have decided to make it multi chapter, as people have asked me to continue with it.

AJ Lee was pissed off. Really pissed off. She had just had to drop the Divas title to Paige and she wasn't the least bit happy about it. Whilst she had nothing against the other woman – she deserved her big break – AJ was more angry at the creative department and the bosses. If they had built up a feud then had her drop the title, AJ wouldn't have minded. But, no, they wanted to have Paige just waltz into the company and win the title just like that on her first night.

AJ looked at herself in the mirror of the women's changing room then sighed. Standing there sulking wasn't going to get her showered or dressed. Grabbing her towel and her shower bag out of her backpack, AJ was about to strip off when Paige entered the changing room. She looked at AJ apologetically.

“I'm sorry they made you drop the title to me.....” Paige began.

“It's okay. I know it isn't your fault. I'm just made that those idiots seem determined to do things the wrong way round. If they had had you feud with me for a while then it would have been okay. But no, that would too easy. They'd rather fuck it up.”

Paige seemed to pause and think before she continued to talk. “Say, you fancy going for a beer or something? We're not needed for Smackdown tomorrow......”

AJ shrugged and smiled. “Okay, but I'm going to shower first.”

AJ hesitated for a moment before she mentally shook herself and continued to take her wrestling attire off. It wasn't like her and Paige had anything neither of them hadn't seen before. Glancing over her shoulder, she noticed Paige appeared not to be taking much notice of her, as she was getting stripped off for her own shower. AJ suddenly realised she was staring a bit too long. But Paige looked gorgeous. She had breasts that were beautifully pert and full. Her butt was cute too. AJ scuttled off to the shower quickly before Paige had the chance to notice she was being checked out.

As AJ disappeared, Paige finally found herself able to breath again. She knew AJ had been staring at her naked body. Paige had pretended not to notice. She had stolen a glance at AJ as she had gone into the showers. Paige had to admit that AJ looked hot without her clothes. Not that she wasn't attractive anyway with naked she looked even better. Stepping into the showers, Paige was relieved that AJ seemed more interested in her shower than her.

Paige was completely lost in her own thoughts when she felt a pair of hands snake around and up her body towards her breasts. AJ's hands cupped them and she began to grope them as she kissed Paige's neck. Paige gasped in shock but then whimpered as her nipples became painfully hard under AJ's caress. She placed her hands on the shower wall as she closed her eyes and pressed her back into AJ's body. Sliding a hand downwards, AJ placed her hand between Paige's legs and began playing with her clit. Despite the shower water, she could feel that Paige was wet. 

Pulling Paige's hips towards her in order to have her bent over, AJ moved the other hand behind Paige and eased a finger inside of Paige as she continued to play with her clit. Her pussy felt so tight. AJ pushed another finger inside the other woman and continued to finger her. Paige squirmed and moaned. It felt so good and Paige knew it wouldn't take long for her to cum. AJ smiled as she felt Paige tightening around her fingers and she held her as Paige shook as she orgasmed. When she had finished and got her senses back, Paige turned around and locked AJ in a steamy kiss. They were completely unaware of the shower water still running around them. They kissed and touched each other, enjoying the feel of each other's bodies. 

Slowly guiding AJ towards the opposite wall, Paige placed her hand between AJ's legs in order to return the favour of the fingering. Using her thumb to stimulate her clit, Paige eased two fingers inside AJ's very wet and willing pussy. AJ bucked her hips as Paige moved her fingers in and out of her. Paige continued to kiss her and AJ moaned into her mouth. Paige pushed a third finger into AJ. 

“Oh God....fuck....yes!” AJ moaned as the third finger went inside of her. She moved her legs further apart. “Make me cum.”

Paige's lips met one of AJ's nipples and she began to suck on it and lick and tease it with her tongue, her fingers still easing in and out of her pussy, Paige's thumb still teasing her clit. AJ's moans became louder. Paige moved away from the nipple she had been sucking on; it was erect. Paige moved to the other, and sucked it into hardness also, as her hand continued to play with the nipple she had just left.

“I'm cumming! Fuck! I'm cumming!” AJ cried out. She wailed loudly, her wetness dripping down Paige's hand and down her thighs as she came. 

They held each other and kissed for a while. “How about we forget the drink and go back to my hotel room?” AJ suggested. She had a dildo back at her hotel room and she wanted to use it. She wanted Paige to be the one pushing it inside of her, using those wonderful fingers on her clit.

The two women spent that night together. Paige brought AJ to orgasm again and again with the dildo, her fingers and her tongue. This girl certainly knows how to please a woman, AJ thought later that night when they had finished having sex and Paige had fallen asleep. AJ had always assumed Paige was straight. She, like others, had heard rumours Paige had supposedly had a relationship with Dean Ambrose during his NXT days. AJ looked over at Paige. She looked pretty as she slept. AJ lay awake for the longest time, wondering what this meant for the two of them. Was this just a one time thing? Or did they have a future together?

Waking the following morning, AJ found the bed empty. Maybe Paige had got cold feet and left whilst she was asleep. AJ felt a little disappointed. But then she heard the toilet flush in the en suite bathroom. Moments later, she heard the water from the tap running. When the tap went off Paige came back into the bedroom. She was still naked. Seeing AJ was awake, Paige smiled awkwardly.

Sitting on the bed, Paige asked, “so, what now?”

AJ shrugged. “It's up to you. Do you want us to be a couple?”

Paige nodded slowly. “I would like that.”


	2. Chapter 2

For a while, the two women kept their new relationship quiet. They weren't sure how people would accept their relationship. Plus they wren't sure how long it would last between them. They wanted to take it one day at a time. Plus there was AJ's boyfriend, CM Punk, to consider. AJ felt bad for seeing someone behind Punk's back. It was going to be a difficult conversation whichever way she did it. Even more so now they had been talking about getting engaged and possibly having children. Maybe she just wasn't ready for all of this. Maybe she wasn't even straight! 

The first day AJ had off after her night with Paige was the worse. The guilt was hanging over her head. Punk seemed oblivious to it and just assumed her low mood was due to tiredness. AJ just smiled and agreed. Slinking off to the bedroom, AJ dropped her bags on the floor, stripped off and jumped into the shower. When she was finished, AJ wrapped a towel around herself and went downstairs. 

That's when all hell kicked off. AJ had left her mobile phone, unlocked, downstairs when she was in the shower. For reasons unknown to her, Punk had felt the need to look at her phone and had seen the explicit messages between her and Paige. 

"Why? Why would you do this to me? I thought we were happy. We were going to get married!" He exclaimed. Punk looked hurt rather than angry.

AJ dropped her eyes and sighed. She had hoped to have this conversation in a better way than this. "I'm sorry. I didn't want you to find out like this."

"But I don't understand......."

AJ sat him down and they talked. She had admitted that she wasn't sure herself what had prompted her to have sex with Paige. But it had happened and there was no point in trying to deny it. AJ also told Punk it was nothing he had done directly that had caused her to do it. It was all down to her.

"Is there any way we can fix our relationship?" Punk asked. "If it's the whole marriage and babies thing, I can back off if that's what you want." 

They eventually agreed to having a break in their relationship to reevaluate whether it was worth staying together. Punk agreed to letting AJ stay at the house they shared. Despite what had happened, he didn't want to kick her out. Yes she had cheated on him but at least she had come clean about it in the end. Later that night, when Punk had gone to bed, AJ phoned Paige and told her what had happened.

"At least he know now and we can figure out what to do," Paige agreed.

"I want to be with you. I know that much." 

AJ had finally put some clothes on by this point. She was wearing a vest top and a pair of knickers. Hearing Paige's voice and remembering what they had done was making her horny. She slid her hand into her knickers and began fingering herself, opening her legs to allow better access. She was soaking wet. Finshing her call with the other woman, AJ continued to masterbate. She pulled her vest up and fondled her tits. It was no good - AJ knew she needed something more. 

Going upstairs, she entered the bedroom. Punk looked like he was asleep but it was difficult to tell. Slipping under the sheets, AJ was pleased to find him sleeping naked. Taking hold of his flaccid penis, AJ began stroking it into hardness. She then proceeded to give him a blow job. Punk stirred and woke, slightly confused as to what was going on at first. Once his brain caught up with his body, he groaned as AJ continued to suck him off. Lying on his back, Punk ran his hands through her hair and made her take him deeper into her mouth; thrusting his hips upwards to meet her strokes with her mouth.

Eventually releasing his now very hard cock, AJ crawled up his body and kissed him. Punk rolled her over on to her back. He slipped his hand into her knickers and continued the fingering he didn't know AJ had started on herself. She was so, so wet. He pushed one finger, then two, into her. AJ moaned and bucked her hips as he continued the fingering. Yanking up her vest, Punk took her nipple into his mouth and began to suck and bite on it. When it was erect, he moved to the other.  
Getting up onto his knees, Punk pulled AJ's knickers off as she removed her vest top. Pulling her legs apart, Punk thrust into her and began to fuck her. "God, you're so damn tight!" he grunted as he thrusted slowly into her. 

AJ grabbed his ass and opened her legs further, trying to take him deeper into her. He was so incredibly girthy that he stretched her open. Each thrust brought her closer to orgasm. As she began to cum, she moaned his name. Her tightening pussy brought Punk to orgasm. He thrust the last few times and came, filling her with his cum.

Once they had rested, they had sex again. Only this time, Punk took AJ in the ass. She was even tighter there than her pussy was. Getting her upon all fours, Punk got the lube and prepared her before lubing his growing erection. Taking hold of her hips, he pushed the head of his penis into her anus. AJ instantly relaxed and easily took him as he continued to push into her ass. He came quickly then rolled AJ onto her back and licked her out. 

When they had finished their sex session, Punk fell asleep first. AJ watched him for a bit, before drifting off to sleep herself; wondering what they hell she was going to do.

In the weeks that followed, when people asked why AJ and CM Punk had put their marriage on hold and were living seperate lives, despite still living together, the two of them kept very quiet about it. They merely stated that it was private and they didn't wish to discuss it publicly. Despite his own feelings, Punk decided to allow AJ to do what she needed to do. If that meant her being with another woman, then so be it. Yes he felt sad that it obviously hadn't worked out between them; but she was happy again. They continued to live together as friends.

Paige felt a little guilty that she had effectively stolen AJ from Punk. But the two of them had spoken to each other and he said that he didn't blame her for what happened. He admitted that he felt at least some of the blame was his. He had been so preoccupied with the wedding that he had probably - unintentionally - pushed AJ away as a result.

AJ's colleagues and friends backstage in the company were sympathetic towards her. It was such a shame things hadn't worked out and wasn't she lucky to have Paige as a loyal friend to be a shoulder to cry on. The two women didn't bother to correct people. It made it easier to keep their relationship underwraps for the time being. They carpooled together and shared hotel rooms. They regularly had sex - AJ was sure she had sex more now that she was with Paige than she had done with Punk. She discovered things that she hadn't realised existed. It was liberating and fun. 

It certainly made things interesting when their in ring characters started feuding over the Diva's title. Fans ould comment on how well the two women worked so well together; how their friendship made thier feud more convincing. If only they knew. Paige wished they were able to come out to the world. She was happy and wanted to tell the world that they were dating. AJ was more reluctant. After splitting up with Punk, AJ knew that if it came out she had left him for another woman, it wouldn't go down well. She didn't want Punk going through any more hell. Despite what had happened, she still cared about him and his feelings. The last thing she wanted was for him to look stupid for losing his finacee to another woman.

"We will go public one day, I promise," AJ said one night as they lay in bed. "But just not now. It's too soon. I don't want Phil hurt any more than he already has been. He deserves that at least."

Paige pouted slightly but let the subject drop. AJ was right as she always was. "You promise?"

AJ nodded and smiled. She leaned in and gave the other woman a kiss. Paige willingly returned the kiss. She then started kissing her way down AJ's neck, down her body and positioned herself between AJ's legs. AJ moaned and arched her back, opening her legs further to allow Paige more room. That woman knew how to use her tongue. Paige couldn't help but smile to herself. AJ was so wet and horny for her. AJ was starting to thrust her hips; she was getting close to cumming. Her body shook as AJ came.


	3. Chapter 3

The two women didn't expect their relationship to hit any more hitches than it already had. AJ's friend, Kaitlyn, was to be coming back to the WWE as she had been offered a contract she couldn't refuse. AJ was extremely excited as she hadn't seen her friend for while. Paige, on the other hand, couldn't help but feel a tiny bit jealous when she heard the news. Why she felt jealous, Paige couldn't explain. Maybe it was because the two women had a history - as friends - whereas Paige and AJ didn't really have much at all in any capacity.

The jealousy felt like it was getting worse when Kaitlyn came back. The day she arrived at the arena, AJ squealed and ran up to her friend and gave her the biggest hug. Paige felt awkward around her but made the effort to smile and be nice. Kaitlyn was AJ's best friend, after all, and Paige didn't want to cause a scene.  
It was to be Kailtyn who would find out what was really going on between the two women. It was a couple of weeks into her return when it happened. Kaitlyn and AJ had been involved in a match earlier that evening, which had resulted in AJ taking a rather nasty hit to the face. Stitches had been needed and now Kaitlyn felt really terrible for smacking her best friend in the face. Finding out that AJ had been seen heading towards the parking lot area, Kaitlyn had gone in search of her, hoping she hadn't already left the building. Making her way through the backstage area, she had heard something that had made her stop and listen. Kaitlyn wasn't 100% sure why she had stopped at first; maybe it had been because one of the voices sounded a little like AJ's.

The more she listened, the more Kaitlyn began to realise she had probably walked in on something she hadn't wanted to but she couldn't walk away. It was obvious that AJ, and whoever she was with, weren't aware that they could be heard, and they wouldn't even know if Kaitlyn just walked away and pretended she hadn't heard anything. Creeping slowly towards where she could hear the voices, Kaitlyn kept out of sight and eventually discovered her friend. But she wasn't prepared to see AJ with her tongue half way down Paige's throat with her hands up the other woman's tee shirt, blatantly groping her. Pushing AJ up against the wall, Paige undid her demin shorts and pulled them down to the floor, revealing AJ's knickers. These soon joined the shorts on the floor.

AJ leaned her head back and moaned as Paige postitioned herself between AJ's legs and began licking her out. Kaitlyn wanted to leave immediately but watching her friend receive oral sex from another woman was a massive turn on. Kaitlyn bit her lower lip as she felt herself getting wet. AJ was muttering something along the lines of "take your knickers off. I want to taste you too." Paige stayed kneeling on the floor and removed her garmets so that she was also naked from the waist down. In moments AJ and Paige were in a 69 position with AJ on top.

Kaitlyn couldn't help herself. Undoing her own jeans, she slid a hand inside her knickers. She was so wet that her fingers eased insided her pussy easily. It was difficult to keep quiet, watching the two women get each other off as she fingered herself. She stifled a cry as she orgasmed. Terrified that she might get found or be overheard, Kaitlyn left the area and jumped into her car. The sooner she could hide in her hotel room, the better.

AJ noticed that her friend had started to act strange with her after that. At first Kaitlyn was reluctant to say anything; worried that AJ would take it the wrong way. Kaitlyn didn't want her to think that she was accusing her of having cheated on Punk. It took time but eventually AJ managed to get at least some of the truth out of her. Kaitlyn felt a little embarrased when she admitted she had seen the two of them together a few nights earlier at the arena. AJ, on the other hand, found it funny but was sympathetic towards her friend.

"I should have warned you sooner," AJ admitted. "But it's not something you easily bring up in conversation. Hi, yeah, I'm not with my finace anymore, I'm with a woman."

Kaitlyn smiled sheepishly, not telling her that she had watched them together and had got off on it. For a while, Kaitlyn forced herself to focus on work and put the incident out of her mind. Just because she had enjoyed watching didn't mean she was gay in any way. She had a boyfriend after all, who made her happy. But at the same time, there was that little part of her that began to wonder; to question if she was actually being honesy with herself about her sexuality. Why had seeing AJ with Paige affected her so much? Surely if she felt secure in her sexuality she wouldn't be questioning herself. 

Maybe she ought to talk to her boyfriend about making things more interesting in the bedroom. There was that little part of her that had always been a tiny bit envious of the stories she had heard about Kellie Hart, one of the company's trainers at the Florida training facility. Apparently, according to rumour, she had an open marriage with Dwayne Johnson and had Roman Reigns as her submissive, as well as a small handful of regular lovers. Perhaps that was what Kaitlyn's own relationship needed - some excitement in the bedroom. Everything else about their relationship was great.

Kaitlyn never expected the motivation she would need was going to be seeing her friend having sex with the last person she expected it to be with. But at the same time, she was glad.


End file.
